


No Happy Endings

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings

Once upon a time there was a girl. She was like most girls in her village, nothing too extraordinary about her. Only this girl had heard stories about a witch who lived deep in the forest and the girl decided that rather than being afraid of the witch she would go and see if the stories were true.

And they were true.

Once upon a time a girl became a witch and then she died as all people do. Only as a witch the girl had done some horrible things, so when she died she went to the bad place.

And the bad place was so much more worse then any of the stories she'd ever heard about it.

Once upon a time there was a girl that became a witch, who then became a demon. She wasn't a powerful demon, or even a particularly respected demon, but she found her place. She lived in the bad place and dreamed of when she wouldn't have to live there anymore.

And then her chance to leave the bad place came.

Once upon a time a fallen angel hatched a plan to escape from it's prison. The plan appeared to be working, but there was a small hitch. The girl who became a demon decided that she could, maybe, overcome that hitch. All she needed to do, after all, was lead a boy down the same path she'd taken.

And it worked.

Once upon a time there was a demon who lead a boy away from righteousness. She did it slowly and had to overcome many obstacles along the way, but she succeeded. Along the way though she began to care for the boy, in the ways that demons can care, and began to dream of a future with them together. So when the boy let the fallen angel free of the prison the demon celebrated.

Only the boy didn't celebrate.

Once upon there was a boy that fell from righteousness and as he watched in horror the one who'd given him the tiny pushes necessary celebrated. The boy had also began to care for the girl-turned-demon, but she was not the demon he thought her to be. So the boy killed her.

And a tiny part of his soul cried for the girl.

Once upon a time a boy fell, but rather than lie in the darkness and accept the fate laid out to him by the girl he choose to struggle back up. The boy didn't know if it was possible to find his way again, but he knew he didn't want to live in the dark.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Happy Endings [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380135) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
